One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In an advanced-super dimensional switching (AD-SDS) LCD, a parallel electric field generated through the fringes of pixel electrodes or common electrodes positioned in the same plane and a vertical electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode on different levers can constitute a multi-dimensional electric field, and thus, liquid crystal molecules that are orientated between the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes and directly above the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes inside a liquid crystal cell can be rotated, thereby the work efficiency of liquid crystal display of a plane orientation mode can be improved and a light-transmitting efficiency can be increased. The AD-SDS technology can improve the displaying quality of a TFT-LCD, and has advantages of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, short response time, no push Mura, etc.
Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching-Liquid Crystal Displays (AD-SDS-LCDs) can be classified into dual-domain AD-SDS-LCDs and single-domain AD-SDS-LCDs based on the direction of pixel electrodes on an array substrate. Compared with a dual-domain AD-SDS-LCD, a single-domain AD-SDS-LCD has a relatively high transmittance and is broadly applied to a small-size product.
An existing array substrate of the single-domain AD-SDS-LCD on which a pattern is formed is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, one side of the array substrate is used as a reference line, the data lines are parallel to the reference line, the gate lines are perpendicular to the reference line and the direction of the pixel electrodes are parallel to the data lines. With respect to the single-domain AD-SDS-LCD, rubbing directions (i.e., a original orientation of a liquid crystal) of the alignment films respectively formed on the array substrate and the color filter substrate of the LCD are required to form an angle of about 7 degree with the direction of the pixel electrodes in order to avoid the driving disorder, that is to say, the original orientation of the liquid crystal forms an angle of about 7 degree with the reference line. However, with reference to a viewing angle effect view shown in FIG. 2, it can be seen that the angle formed between the original orientation of the liquid crystal and the reference line may cause a preferable viewing angle region (a cross region in FIG. 2) to shift about 7 degree about the reference line, and thus, a displaying discomfort occurs.